Love from Kelly and Kelly
by Aussie-Samurai
Summary: Kelly Gibbs and Kelly DiNozzo wish their respective dads a happy valentines day. tag to 9x14 'Life before his eyes'. Tate and Shibbs


A reply to Green-Dragon-of-the-East's Valen-tate challenge and a tag to 9x14 'Life before His Eyes'

-0-

-0-

-0-

Gibbs is walking through a park on a coffee run when he notices two young girls playing on the equipment. He feels his heart ache when he recognizes one of the girls as his deceased daughter Kelly. His daughter looks up and smiles.

"Hi Daddy!" calls Kelly Gibbs waving her dad over. He crouches down awkwardly afraid that if he touches his daughter she'll vanish.

"Hey princess, who's your friend?" he asks his daughter.

"This is Kelly DiNozzo," replies his daughter, Kelly DiNozzo waves cheerfully and smile brightly having inherited her smile from her father. Gibbs is momentarily shocked until he remembered the vision Mike Franks had shown him that Tony and Kate would have gotten married and had a daughter if Kate hadn't died.

"Your names Kelly too huh?" asks Gibbs trying to remain positive as Kelly DiNozzo nods.

"Mommy thought it was a good name," replies Kelly DiNozzo. Gibbs nods in agreement.

"What are you girls doing here?" asks Gibbs.

"Wishing our Daddies a happy Valentines day Daddy," answers Kelly Gibbs.

"Hey Boss!" shouts out DiNozzo running over to join Gibbs when he spots Gibbs talking to two young girls in the park.

"Hey boss, who are the kids?" asks Tony as he reaches Gibbs and the two girls.

"Just a couple of Kelly's," replies Gibbs cryptically. Tony looks momentarily confused but crouches down to look the two girls in the eyes.

"Hello Kelly and Kelly, are your moms around here some where?" asks Tony. The girls nod and point to a park bench a few feet away where Shannon and Kate are sitting watching their daughters interacting with Gibbs and Tony. Tony is shocked to see Kate there watching him and correctly guesses that the red-head woman beside her is Shannon Gibbs.

"We wanted to wish our Daddies a happy valentines day. Happy Valentines day Dad" says Kelly DiNozzo happily. Tony manages to overcome his shock of not only seeing Kate again but also the shock of realizing that the girl in front of him would have been his daughter had Kate lived.

"To have the most beautiful girl I've ever seen wish me a happy valentines day, nothing can beat that," says Tony smiling brightly at his would have been daughter.

"Happy Valentines day Daddy," says Kelly Gibbs, Gibbs smiles brightly back at her.

"Happy Valentines day girls," replies Gibbs. He and Tony stand up as Kate and Shannon walk over to join them.

"Come on girls, your Daddies have to get back to work catching bad guys," says Shannon. Tony watches happily as Kate hugs their daughter close.

"It's ok Tony, I'm happy, I've got our Kelly to keep me company until you're old and gray and I expect you to be old and gray when you die or so help me I will put another Iguana in your bed," Kate threatens.

"Wait, are you saying you put the iguana on my bed while we were in Gitmo?" asks a shocked Tony. Kate just smiles mischievously.

"Yup, should have seen her running round outside for half an hour catching the dam thing," jokes Gibbs. Both Kelly's break out in giggles.

"That was positively evil of you Kate. I knew there was a reason I love you," replies Tony smiling.

"I love you too Tony," replies Kate smiling warmly back at him.

"I love you," Shannon says to Gibbs.

"I love you girls too," replies Gibbs and in the blink of an eye, his girls and Tony's girls are gone.

"DiNozzo, I'm sorry," says Gibbs guiltily looking at the empty spot where their girls had been.

"I forgive you boss," replies Tony. Gibbs looks at Tony and knows that he is forgiven completely. Together the two men return to work as their girls watch over them, both men having had their day brightened by own Kelly.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Inspired by the NCIS episode 'Life Before His Eyes' I though there was a bitter sweet symmetry that both Tony and Gibbs had both lost their own Kelly and felt that Tony deserved to meet his.

I don't own NCIS.

Have a good one


End file.
